politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Federation of Scandinavia
Description of Scandinavia from Politics and War (Not related to NatRP) The Federation of Scandinavia is a nation led by King Ciel Wolf on the continent of Europe. The Federation of Scandinavia's government is a Monarchy with very conservative social policies. Economically, The Confederation of Sweden favors moderate policies. The official currency of The Confederation of Sweden is the Krona. At 1,044 days old, The Confederation of Sweden is an ancient nation. The Federation of Scandinavia has a population of 5,750,083 and a land area of 47,500.00 sq. miles. This gives it a national average population density of 121.05. Pollution in the nation is everywhere. The citizens' faith in the government is at an all-time high with an approval rating of 100%. Other Links *https://politicsandwar.com/nation/id=8363 *http://politicsandwar.com/forums/index.php?/user/1129-zafrizackery/ *https://discord.gg/RZEVawa Nation Facts * Rulers: '''King Ciel Wolf * '''Government Type: '''Federal Monarchy * '''Climate: '''Temperate, Wintery * '''Currency: '''Scandinavian Krona * '''Official Languages: '''Swedish, French, Englih * '''National Languages: '''Swedish, Danish, Norwegian, Finnish, Russian, Estonian, Latvia, Icelandic * '''Colonial Languages: '''Mandarin Chinese, Cantonese, Malay, Tamil * '''Bordering Nations: '''Taiyochi, Germany * '''Colonial borders: '''Amenria * '''Gross Domestic Product: '''approx. 19.5 Billion Kr * '''GDP Per Capita: approx. ' '$3400 * '''National Religions: '''Atheism History of Sweden 2014 - 2015 The Kingdom of Sweden was an active country from late 2014 to early 2015, being involved in several political and military affairs in former alliances such as Ignis Imortales, Viridian Entente, and Uranicus Socialitas. In mid-2015, after wars had crippled the economy of the Kingdom, King Zafri Zackery decided to put the country in a period of isolationism and attempted to practice neutrality when the country joined The Syndicate. After two major wars devastated the Kingdom again in late 2015, King Zafri Zackery decided that neutrality was not going to work. The isolationist policy was lifted and the Kingdom began diplomatic activities after joining The Galactic Empire. After the collapse of The Galactic Empire at the end of 2015, the Kingdom rejoined The Syndicate as a normal member once again. It has since participated in several wars to redeem itself as a powerful and militarily strong nation. Yukiteru Era In the month of May, in 2016, a coup d'état occurred causing the death of the current king, Zafri Zackery. He was assassinated by Yukiteru Amano, who became the ruler of Sweden. For a short period after the coup, the Kingdom acquired the colonies of Luzon, Singapore, and Hainan which, along with Macau and Hong Kong, collectively became the Southeast Asian colonies. Post Yukiteru Era However, the reign of King Yukiteru Amano only lasted a few weeks as Zafri Zackery had been revived by Eva-Beatrice. While on a diplomatic visit to other European countries, Zafri Zackery took over Gothenburg without much resistance due to Amano being an unpopular king. Even the military generals who were escorting Armano defected over to Zafri Zackery, who became the incumbent King of Sweden shortly thereafter. At the same time, the Kingdom of Sweden also left The Syndicate in order to join another alliance, Resplendent Inc. After almost a month after the disappearance of the Finnish Grand Duchess, Sintiya, King Zafri Zackery's sister, the Grand Duchy of Finland was on the verge of anarchy. Swedish and Rokkenjiman forces took control of the nation in order to maintain law and order in the country until the return of Sintiya. Sweden currently controls the Northern part of Finland while Rokkenjima controls the South. Franco-Swedish Era On the 9th of September 2016, King Zafri Zackery married the Empress of the French Imperial Empire, Victoria Wolf, thus creating a Union between Sweden and France, known as the Franco-Swedish Empire. On September 2016, the Kingdom of Sweden was devastated by a total of five nuclear attacks, destroying many major cities, including the capital, Gothenburg. Despite these losses, the Kingdom managed to rebuild itself once again and by October, was well on its way to becoming one of the largest and most economically powerful nations on Orbis. At the end of September, the Kingdom of Sweden was partitioned in order to lower costs of maintaining military costs and due to personal reasons between King Zafri Zackery and Empress Victoria Wolf. The Kingdom handed over Northern Finland to Rokkenjima and Swedish Louisiana to France. Despite most people seeing these actions as a sign of Sweden weakening, the handing over of territories eventually benefited the Kingdom. Soviet-Swedish War After winning the Russian Civil War with the Russian Federation, the Soviets declared war on Sweden citing the reason: "to reunite all Russian land under socialist communism." Due to the poor defenses in the Russian sector of Sweden, the Soviets were able to invade with little resistance, almost capturing the city of Murmansk. However, reinforcements from the mainland, as well as soldiers from France, Hungadada, Portugal, and Italy, arrived and fought back the mixed forces of Russian, Chinese and Vietnamese soldiers. With the Soviet defeat in the Battle of the Murmansk Peninsula and the Siege of Murmansk, the war quickly ended with a Swedish victory, with 15,000 casualties. Birthday Tragedy On the 23rd of November, the birthday of King Zafri Zackery, Empress Victoria Wolf was assassinated at Gothenburg General Hospital by a bomb explosion. She was due to deliver their first child on that day. Zafri Zackery fell into severe depression after the sudden loss of his wife and future child and a few days later, he took his own life as well. This, in turn, caused the split between France and Sweden as both assumed different leadership. Beilschmidt Era and the FSA After a few days of anarchy, Gilbert Beilschmidt, the Commander of the Royal Swedish Army and Zafri Zackery's right-hand man, took control of Sweden, promptly turning it into a military dictatorship. On the 11th of December, blood and DNA tests confirmed that Emperor Gilbert was the relative of Empress Alexia, ruler of the Empire of Alexiamia in North America. Shortly thereafter, the Federation of Sweden and Alexiamia was declared, a great power stretching from North America to the Orient, with colonies in Asia, Singapore, and India. The time of the Beilschmidt Era was a time where social policies were nonexistent. Alexia wanted full and total control over the Federation. She wanted everyone to look at her as a God and was against any form of interaction with the outside world. Gilbert, however, preferred less extreme policies and wanted to let the people do whatever they liked. This was settled with a compromise: State-run TVs, propaganda and even brainwashing was used in Alexiamia and would have been used in Sweden if it weren't for Gilbert's opposition to the idea. The time of Gilbert and Alexia's reign was also one of great expansion. The Federation acquired a large amount of land in India. The first super-cities in the world were built in Macau, Guangzhou, and Hainan. The American states of Michigan, West Virginia and Virginia were annexed into the Federation while its influence over the Baltic countries increased. However, what was supposed to be the greatest achievement of the Federation soon led to its downfall. American Revolution On the 15th of February 2017, the American colonies of the Dutch East Indies Company, a close ally of the Federation, revolted against the Dutch. They soon gained control of the entire region, removing any Dutch officials and executing them. In response to this, the Federation immediately declared war on the revolutionaries and mobilized their forces in Alexiamia to fight against the Americans. While the fighting was brutal and bloody, the Federation eventually won the war, capturing the capital of New York City and handing over New York as well as the New England states to the Federation. However, it never happened... Alexiamian Revolution Right after the Federation's War on America, Alexiamian revolutionaries revolted around the country, protesting the use of brainwashing, propaganda, and censorship in Alexiamia. Empress Alexia herself was poisoned in New York and Emperor Gilbert was reported to have disappeared while in Boston. The Federation was in total anarchy with many factions appearing in Alexiamia.The hope of reunification was lost. However, in Sweden, the former King, Zafri Zackery, sat back on the throne after dealing with the leaders of the individual states, reestablishing Sweden, but this time as a confederation. Alexiamia, however, had collapsed into total anarchy, while Sweden's control on its colonies was also lost, leaving it severely weakened, no longer the great power that it used to be. Restoration Period Despite the losses that Sweden had endured during in after the Alexiamian Revolution, King Zafri was determined to retain the nation's position in Orbis instead of letting it fall. Despite having limited power in the confederation, all of the state governor's still supported him, leading to many successes in diplomacy and on the battlefield. In Europe, the Confederation was able to gain the islands of Iceland and Greenland. Treaties were also signed in the nations of Nihon, Hungadada and the Akaatan Empire. The first ever International Hyperloop Line was also one of the best achievements of Sweden so far, which will connects Sweden with Hungadada. Swedish Civil War After several attempts of trying to gain more autonomy from the Swedish crown, the states of Norway, Denmark, Finland and Russia suddenly revolted and took over many major cities in Sweden. King Zafri was found severely injured and the Royal Swedish Army found itself besieged in Gothenburg by both Danish and Norwegian forces. A last ditch attempt to request for help was heard by the international community and almost immediately, the nations of Germany, Hungadada and the Akaatan Empire, close allies of Sweden, intervened on the royalist side, invading Denmark and Norway. However, by this time, King Zafri was confirmed to be dead, although his body apparently has not been found yet. His heir, Prince Ciel was kidnapped by Russian rebels, who brought him to Murmansk. While the Germans took control of Copenhagen in Denmark, horror was unleash against the Norwegian peoples as fighting took a whole new level of extreme as Akaatan forces fought against rebels. Many people claim that soldiers were shooting several innocent civilians, and that these events constituted a genocide that claimed the lives of over 1 million Norwegian civilians, Government Monarchy Governors Zafri.png CielWolf.png Berwald.png Mathias.png Lukas.png Ivan.png Geography The Confederation of Sweden consists of the four separate states of Denmark, Sweden, Norway and Karelia. Each state has various different geographies but they share many similarities as well. Sweden Sweden lies west of the Baltic Sea and the Gulf of Bothnia, providing a long coastline, and forms the eastern part of the Scandinavian Peninsula. To the west is the Scandinavian mountain chain that separates Sweden from Norway. Finland, a colony of the Ruhr, is located to its Northeast. It has maritime borders with the Ruhr, and it is also linked to Denmark by the Öresund Bridge. = Norway Norway comprises the western part of Scandinavia. The rugged coastline, broken by huge fjords and thousands of islands, stretches 83,000 kilometers (52,000 mi). Norway shares a 727 kilometer (452 mi) with Finland, a colony of the Ruhr. To the north, west, and south, Norway is bordered by the Barents Sea, the Norwegian Sea, the North Sea, and Skagerrak. The Scandinavian Mountains form much of the border with Sweden. Denmark Denmark consists of the peninsula of Jutland and 443 named islands. Of these, 74 are inhabited, with the largest being Zealand, the North Jutlandic Island, and Fyn. The island of Bornholm is located east of the rest of the country, in the Baltic Sea. Many of the larger islands are connected by bridges; the Øresund Bridge connects Zealand with Sweden; the Great Belt Bridge connects Fyn with Zealand, and the Little Belt Bridge connects Jutland with Fyn. Military The Swedish Armed Forces consist of three separate and mostly independent entities during times of peace. Royal Swedish Army The first entity is The Royal Swedish Army, the main bulk of the ground forces led by Major General Basch Zwingli, the Swedish Director of War. During times of peace, it consists of 96 000 active infantry personnel and 12 000 tanks to help the Confederation in a defensive situation. Royal Swedish Air Force The second entity is The Royal Swedish Air Force, led by Commander Feliks Łukasiewicz. During peacetime, it consists of a total of 864 aircraft of different types, ranging from bomber jets to fighter aircraft. These aircraft are used mainly for air patrols on the mainland and its colonies to detect any aggressive attacks in advance, thus giving the Confederation more time to react to a situation. Royal Swedish Navy The last entity of The Swedish Armed Forces is The Royal Swedish Navy, led by Admiral Kiku Honda. Consisting of 80 naval warships, including aircraft carriers and battleships, their main purpose during times of peace is patrolling the large areas of Swedish waters surrounding the Kingdom, including The North Sea, The Baltic Sea, The Gulf of Bothnia and The Barents Sea. Missiles and Nuclear weaponry The Confederation of Sweden also has the ability to produce advanced weapons such as missiles and nuclear warheads, should any war escalate too far. Currently, no information is available about the Confederation's nuclear and ballistic missile arsenal, but estimates have put the number anywhere from 3-10 ballistic missiles and nuclear warheads. Economy The finance and service sector dominates the Swedish economy, contributing around 78% of Swedish GDP combined. The financial services industry also plays particularly important the economy, with Gothenburg being the largest financial centre in Northern Europe. Agriculture Agriculture in the Conferation is considered to be intensive, highly mechanized and extremely efficient by European standards, producing about 85 to 185% of food needs, depending on the seasons, with less than 4.5% of the labour force. Around two-thirds of the production is devoted to livestock, one-third to arable crops. Finance The Swedish financial services industry makes up the bulk of the Swedish economy, with Gothenburg being one of the largest financial centres in Europe. Gothenburg is also a major centre for international business, with over 250 international companies having offices and headquarters in the city. The banking sector alone makes up over 10% of the Confederation's GDP, with tens of billions of foreign funds being held by Swedish banks. Mining The Confederation of Sweden mines iron, coal and lead, mostly in the Scandinavian Mountains on the border between Norway and Sweden. About 67% of raw materials mined is used in the manufacturing industry while the rest is exported to other nations. Manufacturing Manufacturing also plays a significant role in the Swedish economy, as all manufactured material is made in the confederation itself. Coal and iron mined is manufactured into steel, an important building block for making everything from houses and buildings to guns and weaponry. Bauxite was used to create ammunition and explosives, for fighting in wars. The Confederation also produces gasoline, used in military and civilian vehicles, as well as aluminum, another important construction material. However, the raw materials used to manufacture the materials are completely imported from other nations. Category:Nations Category:Nations in Europe Category:Pages related to Sweden Category:Pages related to Finland Category:Roleplay